


draw me (like one of your french girls)

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, mainlead!Jongin, reverse isekai, webtoonartist!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Jongin comes to life under the tip of Chanyeol's pen.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	draw me (like one of your french girls)

**Author's Note:**

> I am STILL laughing at my title/summary combo. But if you were expecting smut, I am so, so sorry. There is no smut, lol. I don't know what possessed me to write this, but enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader who I needed to check this over to make sure it made sense.

Jongin blinks once, twice.

He wonders if maybe he’s dreaming, but it doesn’t _feel_ like he’s dreaming, the pinch on his arm a bit too painful. But that’s the only possible explanation he can think of for how he had been giving a presentation in the boardroom of his company to sitting on the— 

—actually where is he sitting?

For the first time, he really takes in his surroundings, more specifically the person in front of him.

Long legs, sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt, ears sticking out cutely from under a mop of bedhead hair, thick framed glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, eyes widened in surprise.

A bit messy looking, but rather adorable all the same. 

It takes him a further second to process that he’s sitting on this stranger’s bed.

Still dressed in his well-pressed and tailored suit and Windsor knotted tie down to his shiny cufflinks and his Italian leather shoes.

Oh.

Jongin flushes as he realizes his rudeness and quickly unlaces his shoes, muttering a quick apology, and with no place to put them down, resigning himself to holding them instead.

“So...where am I?”

Jongin is fairly certain Chanyeol is out of his mind.

He listens politely as Chanyeol explains to him the supposed situation, as if he’s really going to believe he’s the main character in a webtoon that Chanyeol is the writer and illustrator for, his whole existence a figment of Chanyeol’s imagination.

As Chanyeol babbles on, Jongin thinks about how he could have been transported from his boardroom to Chanyeol’s bedroom without any memory of it happening. Drugged perhaps? He tries hard to remember who had brought him his glass of water during his presentation, but the thought escapes him.

To be fair, it’s not the first time an attempt has been made to kidnap him, but Jongin is certainly bewildered about why the kidnappers would dump him here in Chanyeol’s apartment, the clearly skittish boy definitely unfit to be the one to hold him hostage.

“So what you’re saying is that my company, EXO Incorporated, doesn’t exist?” Jongin tries to confirm, still skeptical. “That you made that up as well?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol is breathless, the tips of his ears red, the flush across his cheeks deepening as Jongin stares.

“Here, let me—”

Chanyeol climbs off the bed to grab something off the bookshelf up against the wall and hands it to him.

Jongin takes one glance at the cover, freezing.

Holy shit.

It’s odd, being in this new unfamiliar world, Jongin discovers.

“Chanyeol!”

Jongin’s panicked cry brings Chanyeol running, the smokiness in the kitchen making his eyes tear, the sound of the fire alarm blaring. The other boy is brandishing a fire extinguisher, and Jongin briefly wonders when Chanyeol had found the time to get one.

“Is there a fire?”

“No fire—” Jongin stares glumly down at the pan. “—just burnt.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.”

Jongin makes a pitiful noise in return.

They end up ordering take-out.

Chanyeol comforts him the entire rest of the night, assuring him that it’s okay that Jongin burnt the food, that he wanted take-out anyways. But it doesn’t do much to soothe Jongin’s pride, wanting desperately to be of some use in the home at the very least. 

After all, Jongin can’t possibly find a job in this world as someone who doesn’t truly exist.

“Why couldn’t you have made me have great cooking skills?” He pouts at Chanyeol.

“I was too busy making you into a successful self-taught businessman, I guess.”

Jongin scowls. “Well, a lot of good that’s doing me now.”

Chanyeol laughs, shrugging.

“That’s okay. I like the way you are anyways.”

Jongin pretends like his heart doesn’t skip a beat and returns to eating his chicken.

The days pass.

Jongin settles in further, oftentimes curled up on the loveseat watching a movie or reading as Chanyeol works on his webtoon. He finds that he enjoys studying Chanyeol’s face in these moments, the other boy’s brows drawn together seriously, teeth catching his lower lip in concentration.

He even gets the chance to help, pointing out things Chanyeol can add to his character, giving tips to help the story along.

It starts to feel like home in a way.

They don’t talk anymore about how Jongin happened to come into the world. What’s done is done, Chanyeol reasons. Just need to make the best of things.

So Jongin does.

And somewhere along the way, he finds the best of things is Chanyeol.

“I’m curious.” Jongin stares at Chanyeol who’s curled up on the opposite end of the couch from him, long gangly legs folded up with knees tucked up to his chest, gaze fixated on watching a rerun of the League of Legends semifinals.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering—” Jongin hesitates as Chanyeol faces him. “—how did you come up with the details for my character?”

He wrings his hands nervously.

“Like my personality?”

It’s been haunting him the past few months, ever since he’s found out that his entire life has been meticulously constructed. Back and forth. Thinking about whether he wants to know.

A rather existential crisis.

“Oh, that’s easy.”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up in the way Jongin has gotten used to seeing when the other boy talks about Jongin’s webtoon character.

(He doesn’t dare to hope it’s more than just that.)

“I wanted you to have a passion for music growing up because it’s always been something I wanted to pursue more but never got the chance to. And you’re so confident and calm in all situations…” Chanyeol grows quiet. “...unlike me, I guess.”

Jongin’s heart softens at Chanyeol’s awkward confession.

“What about my, uhh—” Jongin feels the heat prick his cheeks, trying to ask without really _asking_. He ducks his head somewhat. “—looks?”

Chanyeol turns beet-red.

Jongin waits with bated breath.

“—I may or may not have based that on my ideal type.”

“—am I still your ideal type?”

Jongin now dares to ask, hoping.

Chanyeol smiles fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> ✒️🖊️✏️
> 
> Comments, kudos appreciated! ♡♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
